Fix You When You're Hurt
by TheBrittanaLover
Summary: Santana is hurt after Finn opens his big mouth and outs her. Literally hurt. Brittany's feelings as she looks at Santana lying in hospital. Set to the song 'Fix You'. WARNING: CONTAINS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!
1. Brittany

Brittany stared at Santana, lying in the hospital bed. Why would she do this to herself? Why would she try and end her life? Brittany knew why. It was because of Finn, him and his stupid big mouth. Brittany knew why, but she couldn't understand why.

Then the radio next to Santana, set softly to her favourite station, played a song Brittany knew: "Fix You."

_"When you try your best _  
_But you don't succeed."_

Brittany was always there for Santana. She had always tried to help her.

_"When you get what you want_  
_ But not what you need."_

Santana had everything she wanted. She had Brittany. She had said so just yesterday.

_"When you feel so tired_  
_ But you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse."_

She would lose her popularity, her status. And she was afraid. So afraid.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face _  
_When you lose something you can't replace."_

Santana had lost her Abuela. But Brittany couldn't lose Santana. She just couldn't.

_"When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_ Could it be worse?"_

Brittany wasn't about to let her and Santana's love go to waste. They were soulmates- meant to be together forever.

_"Lights will guide you home _  
_And ignite your bones _  
_And I will try... to fix you."_

Brittany remembered when she was little, and hurt, and her mum would kiss it better. She picked up Santana's bandaged wrist and kissed it now. She would fix Santana. Make her better, so she had no more pain.

_"And high up above or down below _  
_When you're too in love to let it go."_

Brittany wouldn't let Santana go. To kill herself. It would destroy Brittany if Santana was gone.

_"But if you never try _  
_You'll never know _  
_Just what you're worth."_

Santana was worth everything to Brittany. She couldn't give it all up.

_"Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones _  
_And I will try... to fix you."_

Yes. Brittany would be the light to guide Santana home. The light that shone in Santana's darkest moments.

The song ended and Brittany looked again at Santana.

"I'll fix you Sanny. Don't worry," she said, and sat down to wait for her best friend to wake up.


	2. Santana

Santana couldn't take it anymore. The stares. The comments. The disapprovement. And it was all because of Finn, him and his stupid big mouth. She'd been happy in the closet until then.

Through her druggen haze, Santana heard the radio, set to one of her favourite stations, playing 'Fix You'.

_"When you try your best  
__But you don't succeed"_

She had tried her best to hide her feelings. Tried her best to ignore the razor blade lying on the counter. But it didn't work, no matter how hard she'd tried.

_"When you get what you want  
__But not what you need"_

Santana had all she ever wanted - Brittany. But she didn't have what she wanted so desperately - acceptance.

_"When you feel so tired  
__But you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse"_

Santana was tired. Tired of life. Of being judged all the time. Of living up to other people's expectations and failing to meet them. She just wanted it to end. To go to sleep forever meant it would end.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face  
__When you lose something you can't replace"_

Santana had lost her Abuela. And it hurt. It hurt alot.

_"When you love someone but it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse?"_

Santana loved Brittany so much. But loving Brittany meant being labelled. She didn't want a label, she just wanted to be normal. To be normal and make being in love with Brittany normal.

_"Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to ... fix you"_

At this, Santana felt her wrist being picked up, and a soft kiss placed upon it. Brittany. Her heart leapt at the thought of her girlfriend. No doubt willing to fix Santana, and make her better.

_"And high up above or down below  
__When you're too in love to let it go"_

It would destroy Brittant if Santana died. She hadn't thought of that.

_"But if you never try  
__You'll never know  
__Just what you're worth"_

Santana was worth nothing. She knew it by her Abuela's rejection of her, by the whispered words behind her back.

_"Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to ... fix you"_

Santana needed guidance. Brittany was Santana's light in her darkest moments. Santana needed that light.

Santana heard the song end, and then heard Brittany speak.

"I'll fix you Sanny. Don't worry."


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys :) I got a review in asking me to update (thank you Guest for asking, it made me happy to see someone liked it), but I just wanted to say this story is complete unless anyone can give me ideas for it. Anyone? Ideas? Reviews are great :D Thank you :)**


End file.
